Norman/Season 7
The Day Will Come When You Wont Be Scene 1 NEGAN: Take a damn look! angrily steps up and punches NEGAN across the face. DARYL is pulled down to the ground. RICK: Daryl! NEGAN: RICK NO! Oh... no. NEGAN: laughs Oh, my! That. Is a no-no. The whole thing! Not one bit of that shit flies here... The Cell Scene 1 is sitting in his cell, naked. NORMAN tosses a dog-food sandwich at him, then the dog food spills out and goes around the floor. NORMAN: Eat up, dickhead. leaves, closes the door and then locks it. LUCAS uses the light given by the other room to find the food and eats it. He stops and tries to get a look at it in the light and sees that it is dog food. LUCAS laughs. Scene 2 empties LUCAS' jeans, and finds the WORLD's GREATEST DAD sticker, then looks at it and puts it into his pocket. Scene 3 is laying down listening to 'EASY STREET' play. LUCAS: starts kicking the door, until the door unlocks and NORMAN walks in and slams him against the wall. He punches him in the face, knocks him over and then kicks him in the face. LUCAS spits out blood, NORMAN then tosses another dog-food sandwich onto the ground, and once again -- it spills. LUCAS jumps up, headbutts NORMAN and then bites onto his ear, then rips it off. NORMAN screams in pain until a few SAVIORS come into the room, and beat LUCAS heavily. LUCAS is thrown against the wall, his face bloodied and bruised. The other SAVIORS take NORMAN to the infirmary. LUCAS looks at the dog food sandwich that is on the ground, spilled, but LUCAS does not go for it this time. He also sees white clothing with the letters 'BM' on it. Scene 4 and NORMAN enter the infirmary where DARYL is being checked out by CARSON. LUCAS: Daryl. smacks him over the head with his hand. NORMAN: Shut up. LUCAS: Hit me again. NORMAN: Oh, you wanna get big and bad now? You really think you wanna try something? LUCAS: Hit me again and find out what I'll do next. I've already taken one of your ears. You really want to find out what else I'll take from you? hits him over the head and knocks him to the ground. DWIGHT: Hey, we don't need to add anymore work for the Doc. He's got enough to worry about. NORMAN: If he wasn't such an annoying prick, we wouldn't have to go through this. He's fine. crouches down and grabs his hair Aren't you fine, buddy boy? mutters something. NORMAN: What's that? I didn't hear you. LUCAS: Asshole. NORMAN: on his hand, LUCAS winces. One more time. CARSON: Son, I'd listen to him. Avoid yourself the pain. NORMAN: Or don't. It'd make it more enjoyable for me. stays silent. NORMAN pulls him up, he has a big red gash over his head. exchanges looks with DARYL. LUCAS: We're in this together, man... NORMAN: I told you to shut your damn mouth! takes DARYL out and NORMAN pushes him onto the chair to get examined by the doctor. Service Scene 1 NEGAN: Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have PLENTY to offer up! chuckles RICK: Daryl, hey -- NEGAN: sternly No. Nope. He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him. goes over to ROSITA NEGAN: voice Same goes for everyone.... voice Right? walks away, visibly angry. NEGAN: exhales A lot of suspense there. I don't think she even knew how much. SPENCER: Where's Lucas? NEGAN: laughs Oh, yeah, hey, Daryl, where is that scumbag piece of shit? stays silent. NEGAN: I didn't catch that. Go on, don't be shy. does not respond again. NEGAN: Well, I guess I'm filling in for buddy boy Daryl. Lukey boy is doing his job back on the fence... only, well, he's not... technically alive, so... RICK: You said-- NEGAN: I know I did. But Luke... he didn't want to cooperate. I'd advise you to remember that the next time you think "oh today's the day I'm gonna be a huge prick and not listen to Negan." laughs and SPENCER look upset. NEGAN: laughing Gotcha! Hahaha! Nah, he's fine. Norman, why don't you let them know where he's at? walks forward. NORMAN: Your boy Lucas killed a good friend of mine. Then he got away. You wouldn't happen to know where he went, did ya? approaches ROSITA and touches her cheek. NEGAN: Norman, back off, huh? Did you SEE the look on their faces? their faces, and then laughs Jee-hee-sus! I never knew Lukey boy meant so much to you. Well, we're gonna need him back. Also, did you know... that lieutenant of mine was his very own brother-in-law? laughs I mean, what a shitty reunion. Bashed his head in with a hammer. I like him, but Dwayne was a good man. He's gonna need to die for what he's done. So.... RICK: We-We don't know where he is... NORMAN: Maybe we take one of them back with us. The pretty one, huh? I've seen the way our pal looks at her, He'll come back for her, I know it. Lucas is definitely the kind of man who'll do anything for pussy. NEGAN: Now, now, that's no way to refer to a lady. Apologize to the girl. What's your name, darling? DWIGHT: Ro-see-ta! NEGAN: Well, you going to apologize to Rosita or not? NORMAN: I apologize, Rosita. chuckles lightly. NEGAN: Now, hold on, there. The man just apologized and you brushed it off like nothing? Maybe, you weren't sorry enough Norman, or maybe this woman does not appreciate that you are sorry. Or both? Which is it? NORMAN: We don't have the best history. NEGAN: That shit just isn't going to fly. The two of you may be together someday, trapped alone, and the other thing that'll matter is each other. You gonna work together or are you gonna butt heads together? I want you to get closer to her, look her in the eye and tell her you are sorry, and I want YOU to ROSITA to accept his apology. remains quiet. NORMAN smirks and approaches her. NORMAN: I'm sorry, darlin'. doesn't respond. NEGAN: Well? response. NEGAN: laughs Well, that's unfortunate. Again, a lot of suspense. Whatever, let's get this show on the road. Norm, put your dick back in your pants. The lady is clearly not interested in the little eye-thing you're doing. smiles and walks away. ROSITA looks disgusted. Sing Me A Song Scene 1 opens the gates of ALEXANDRIA and lets SPENCER, EUGENE and ROSITA into ALEXANDRIA. NORMAN: Well, well, come across anything nice on your little expedition? response No? Well, let's take a look. Pull in. gets back into the car and drives it forward. NORMAN puts his hand around ROSITA. I missed you. How are you? doesn't respond. She looks disgusted. NORMAN: I'm great. Thanks for asking... so, what's the status on Lukey boy? Nothing? ROSITA: I haven't seen him. NORMAN: Well, he's definitely not stupid enough to come back here. You miss him, don't you? Why wouldn't you? He seems like a good guy, but with a dark side. I mean, hell, he ripped off my ear on one of the worst nights of his life. And yours, of course. Your poor ginger boyfriend bit the dust, but I don't need to remind you of that, do I? exits the vehicle and EUGENE tries to walk away but NORMAN stops him. NORMAN: Hey, I'll take the bag, thanks. EUGENE reluctantly hands it over. Gracias. to SPENCER. Thanks, buddy. pats him on the shoulder, while still keeping his other arm around ROSITA. Hey, dude, what do you think about me and her? You think we'd make a good couple? I think so. Sure, we got off on the wrong foot, obviously, but I believe we can work through it. All of us. It's already beginning to work out with your guy Rick doing whatever Negan says. That's good. It's time to follow the leader. Adapt. You've done it before, am I right? ROSITA: mutters Hijo de puta. NORMAN: Oh, come on, now, I may be one ear short, but I sure as hell heard that. Listen, sexy, You're gonna want to keep shit like that to yourself. It'll serve you better in the long run. Trust me. I'd rather not want you to join your two friends in death. I would cry to have to see that beautiful face turned into nothing. pets her cheek I like you. And I want you to stay alive. But you'll have to be smart, you got that? I want you to say that you understand that. Can you do that for me, babe? groans. SPENCER: Hey, look, there isn't-- NORMAN: Shh. You can go now, this is a conversation between me and Rosita. SPENCER: No, I think I'll-- NORMAN: You really want to make a scene here? Step back, bitch. angrily backs off. NORMAN turns to ROSITA. NORMAN: So? Are you going to be smart? ROSITA: We'll see. shoves his arm off her and storms off. NORMAN chuckles. NORMAN: his tongue. What a woman. sighs Look, man, no hard feelings. I just don't like when people interrupt my conversations. Adios. pats SPENCER on the back and then walks off. Hearts Still Beating Scene 1 RICK: Where is he? Negan? GARY: He's in your house, asshole, waiting for you. scowls at him and then continues forward until he is stopped by NORMAN. NORMAN: Slow your roll, man. Just like that? We've been waiting... RICK I think I've gotten one HELL of a suntan being out here, waiting for hours. Let's take a look at what you got, huh, Rick? is visibly uncomfortable and angry. Scene 2 NORMAN and LAURA are searching through RICK and AARON's haul. LAURA: The hell is this? 'Congrats for winning, but you still lose?' NORMAN: You think this is funny!? goes up to AARON with the note. AARON: No, I just -- nervously I mean -- We wouldn't, obviously -- NORMAN: Excuse me?! Are you trying to annoy me, you little shit!? pushes him up against the truck. RICK steps forward. AARON motions his hand for him to back off. RICK: Hey. Don't. GARY: Run along to Negan, Rick. walks up to AARON and punches him in the side, then NORMAN grabs him by the chin and punches him hard and he falls to the ground. But your friend here -- he's got no place to be. NORMAN: Damn right. Run along. and GARY start beating on AARON. RICK tries to interfere but LAURA points a gun in his face. Scene 3 delivers one final kick to the face and then laughs. NORMAN: Whoo. What a rush. GARY: Alright, that's enough. Point made. three saviors walk away, NORMAN pats RICK on the shoulder. NORMAN: Thanks for the stuff, pal. Appreciate it. runs over to AARON to pick him up. Hostiles and Calamities Scene 1 and GARY carry EUGENE out of the truck. Later, he is shown beating up DWIGHT alongside DAVEY and a few others. Then, he appears outside when NEGAN is speaking with EUGENE. He also witnesses the death of Doctor Carson and looks surprised.